Decision support systems have been developed to efficiently retrieve selected information from data warehouses. One type of decision support system is known as an on-line analytical processing system. In general, OLAP systems analyze the data from a number of different perspectives and support complex analyses against large input data sets.
Reports may be generated by obtaining information and providing the report to a user. A report may be provided in a client-server relationship, over a network access (e.g., posted on a web-site), or delivered directly to the subscriber. Current report systems, however, involve one-way communication, and provide no opportunity for a user to respond or interact within the report.
These and other drawbacks exist.